Olgrn language
Olgrn language(Olgrn language: Olgrn mt Tlrn, pronunced /'olgrn̩ m̩t 'tl̩rn̩/ or /'olgrən mət 'təlrən/) is the major langugae of the Olgrns. Phonologically, it contains a large amount of syllabic consonants and consonant clustersthe emergence of syllabic consonants, and probably the emergence of consonant clusters, is thought to be a result of historical elision of short vowels, Olgrn language probably had underwent some sound rule similar to Havlík's law of Slavic languages, and ancient texts and inscription shows that Old Olgrn, the ancestor of the Olgrn language, had only open syllables; grammatically, it is largely analytic, with only a few inflections, but the word order is unusual under human-being standards. Phonology Phonotactics Grammar Olgrn language is largely an analytic language, it mainly relies on the order of words to convoy information, but there are still few inflections. Word Order * Adpositions are postpositions * Adjectives follow the noun they modify; possesors precede the noun they modify. The Basic word order is verb-second, but usually the object precedes the subject: * kwi yeng Banëprn - The Great Artisan is watching you, where "kwi" means "you", "Banëprn" means "The Great Artisan", "yeng" means "to see, to watch" the word order may change, but the finite verb is usually at the second place: * au kop hur mur ëmlöč - herds of mlöč drink water by the river(the usual sentence) * au nöng kop hur mur ëmlöč - herds of mlöč drink water by the river(emphasize au "water") * ëmlöč nö kop au nöng hur mur - herds of mlöč drink water by the river(emphasize ëmlöč "mlöč(plural)") * hur mur kop au nöng ëmlöč - herds of mlöč drink water by the river(emphasize hur "(the) river" or hur tur "by the river") when there are finite and infinite verbs, infinite verbs are at the end of the sentence. Noun Nouns have cases and numbers, the cases are marked by means of postpositions; the plural form of a noun and a pronoun is marked by means of the prefix ë-/ëp-: got- "mountain": * got - a mountain * ëgot - mountains aušon- "lake, pool": * aušon - a lake, a pool * ëpaušon - lakes, pools Cases are not marked by affixes, but by adpositions, they are self-standing words rather than parts of nouns, nominative and accusative postpositions are usually omitted, and nominative and accusative postpositions are used only to emphasize or to change the word order. Postpositions are listed below: * (Nominative marker): nö * (Accusative marker): nöng * of(Genitive marker): mt * to(Dative marker): nöt * with/by means of/using(Instrumental marker): mü * from(Ablative marker): bur * at/in/on(Locative marker): mur * to/onto/into(Lative/Allative marker): tur example: * got mur - on the mountain * ëdzrp mü - by hands * pto bur - from the ground Verb Verbs don't conjugate according to person, and the only tense suffix used is the past tense(or perfective aspect) suffix -č/-ëč: * kwi yeng opi - I see you * kwi yengëč opi - I saw you Notes